jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Traffic
Upcoming JWTM song... (Verse 1/Soul): How should I even start this? I could barely double park the vehicle, y’all tell me that I’ll make it but stay silent when I try to reach you All these Twitter rants of knowledge, I’m not crazy, I’m just Kanye, we’re just so misunderstood in a world filled with bionics I’ve lost of hope back in elementary school, y’all think I’m handling everything well while I’ve been holding this in, forced to deal with all of my sins (with all of my sins) No time to ever explain all of the trauma I feel, the pain never goes away but these distractions will build My life isn’t perfect yet y’all think that I think so, I know y’all do cause silence is the best way to doubt, hard to fix the drought I’m working hard for this shit, I’ll never cheat on all that I stand for, this ain’t for clout, y’all want the truth? Let’s sort this out! To a certain degree, I’ve been hating myself for a very long time, an outcast with bad luck so it’s hard to keep the faith going Feel like I’m a failure, I’m losing every single time just tryna relate to mankind but know they will always decline me (Smooth Hook): Passion, just tryna make another classic, guess imma have to look back (rewind) Just tryna avoid all the traffic, just tryna avoid all these hat tricks Weren’t here at first getting glasses, tryna see clear but you can’t I’m just tryna avoid all the traffic, just tryna avoid all the traff (traff) (Verse 2/Rap): Maybe it’s better to be misunderstood, I should continue just rolling the pain I got, maybe I deserved it, is there any good left in me? Haven’t been straight a long time! Seems like the universe wants me to hate Toniosparty, Jade Omari, LateNightJiggy, Nuance The Artist & Wordplay Abstract but I got love for all artists, this ain’t a death match! So appalled, that you think I won’t give credit to those who motivate me, it’s devastating you altering shady moments of praising, your sinking ships falsely accusing, no debating Moments grew worse once my conscience left so I had no choice but grow apart and that dude serves like a twin brother, telling me what to write for music, used to trust each other Lost my identity, am I the vulture, robin or mockingbird? Victim to being responsible for the drama, the massacre! Trouble in balancing status and killing all of these amateurs As y’all know it and how I see fit, that’s my red light during traffic, the meteor crash landed in front of me and it’s tragic!!! Tough love it’s what floats da boat cause lies heal when the truth damages, tell them what they want and not what’s needed, when time runs out, can’t beg nor plead it!!! (Smooth Hook): Passion, just tryna make another classic, guess imma have to look back (rewind) Just tryna avoid all the traffic, just tryna avoid all these hat tricks Weren’t here at first getting glasses, tryna see clear but you can’t I’m just tryna avoid all the traffic, just tryna avoid all the traff (traff) Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire Category:Jasena Odell Inspired Category:J. Cole Inspired Category:Trey Songz Inspired Category:Nuance The Artist Inspired Category:SiR Inspired Category:Sampha Inspired Category:Brent Faiyaz Inspired Category:Mac Miller Inspired Category:Rapsody Inspired Category:Usher Inspired Category:Boogie Inspired Category:2019